


All You Had To Do Was Ask...

by Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, I Love You, Jealous, Jealousy, Love, M/M, True Love, Yaoi, fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11/pseuds/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisa and Kou are having a little trouble with their relationship but a old acquaintance comes by and trys to stir things up. And something big happens between Kisa and Kou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Ask...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning please note that this fanfic does include the rape, but their is not actually rape in this fan fic. I tried hard on this they are my second favorite pairing from Sekaiitchi- Hatsukoi.

I walk out of the apartment tired as ever, regretting but not regretting Kou's visit last night. I knew I had to come into work this early but, I still got to spend all night with Kou, he was still asleep when I left this morning, he is so cute when he is asleep. I'm so happy I'll be able to see him again tonight and ask him to move in with me. Something I've always wanted, moving in together would mean we would be able to see each other more often. I'm so nervous, I hope he says yes, I haven't been this happy and in love in ages. He may be only 21 and me 30, a nine year difference, but I could care less, he is not like the others I was with before him. He actually loves me not just for the sex, but for me even though I feel like he could find someone younger and better then me. I stay strong trying to be confident, I need to stop thinking Kou is going to leave me for someone else. I love him, I really do and I need to keep telling myself to get it through my head. Work today is so boring, I wonder what Kou is going to cook for dinner tonight, maybe miso soup? "Kisa." Onodera shakes my shoulder as I awake from my day dream. "Kisa, do you want me to make some copies of this manuscript?" I stare at Onodera with my sleepy half closed eyes. "Yes, Please" I say in a quiet sleep voice. "Kisa, you okay?, you seem sleepy?" "I'm fine just a little tired." I say while rubbing my eye. Onodera nods and turns around and walks off saying " Just make sure Takano doesn't catch you sleeping on the job, you know how he gets." I mumble something. 

 

It's four-fifty already, "Ahhhh" I yawn. Well it's time to be heading home, I need to hit the market to pick up some ingredients for Kou. I stand up, putting my jacket on and wrapping my scarf around my neck. "I'm going home." I yell, it seem like there is no one here till I see Takano pop his head out of desk space. He looks angry and irritated, "I'm leaving." I say quietly and leave. I'm off to the market now. The market isn't really full this evening. I wonder what Kou would want. Whatever I'll get just pick up something he will like. 

 

"All done" I say out loud. Now I have to get home before Kou gets off. "Kisa, it's been a while hasn't it?" says a deep voice. I know that voice. Ichimura. "How's your studies been, busy I suppose with finals soon." Finals?.... Oh wait I remember, because I how young I look I use to tell men I've slept with that I'm younger. "Ichimura, I thought you would leave me alone after what Kou told you." I say sternly trying to hide the fact that I'm nervous. "Oh Kisa, when are you going to dump that worthless guy your with and come back to being mine?" He says smiling. "I was never yours to begin with, we just fucked that was it!" I shout. His eyes are filled with anger and hunger. "Kisa, you are mine even if you don't agree with it." He shouts. He grabs my arm with such force, pushing me into the wall. The marble is so cold against my back. "I don't care if it is forced or not. Your mine." I'm scared, I really am. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I do." He says with a devilish grin. I can't think, all I want is Kou holding me making me feel safe. "Leave Kisa alone." I hear his voice. Kou. "What are you doing here kid, He doesn't want you anymore." Ichimura says while still having a tight grip on my arms. " Wither Kisa wants me or not doesn't give you the right to try to rape someone." Kou is standing tall. "Stay out of this kid." Ichimura shouts. Kou smirks and kicks Ichimura in the gut fast, pushing him into the wall sliding down to the ground. "Kisa, let's go now." Kou says irritated. I pick up my groceries, nervously, I follow him all the way to my apartment. He closes the door. " What were you doing with him Kisa? You know what kind of person he is." I fidget my fingers together and say, "It wasn't like I wanted to run into him, it just happened. I was getting groceries for you and he noticed me outside the market and called for me, I told him to leave me alone." I say loudly defending myself. "Do you know what could of happened if I wasn't there Kisa, the things that could of happened." He is looking at the ground now. " Please don't leave me Kisa." I notice tears coming from his eyes, dropping on the ground. "Kisa, I love you, seeing you there with him about to.... I couldn't bare it, giving you up to someone else." He said as tears drip down his face. I'm just standing there wondering, where has this kid been my whole life. "Kou." I grab his face and with my hands I wipe always his tears and kiss him gently. "Kou, move in with me." I whisper against his cheeks. His lips quiver, "Really? You want me to live with you?" He is smiling. "Yes, Kou because I really do love you." We ended up spending the whole night together in each others arms.

 

The next day I visited Kou at his work, I walked into the store and I see him handing out business cards to people and I notices all theses beautiful, cute girls crowd around him, I know I should be feeling jealous and despiteful of them, but I don't because I know he loves me. He sees me and walks over and hands me a business card and whispers into my ears, "My name is Kou Yukina and I will responsible for your next orgasm." He smiles at me with a devilish sexy grin, he winks at me and goes back to work and I stand there blushing like a crazy fan girl. And I just think, what have I got myself into.


End file.
